lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions 3: Dimensions of Disney
Unlike most games in LEGO, this is a crossover with LEGO Dimensions and Disney Infinity. Story Within the LEGO Multiverse, a mysterious realm known as The Abandoned Castle has risen and has created beings of dark energy known as Vortrons. And when unknown portals steal Katie Forester of Yo-Kai Watch, Kairi from Kingdom Hearts and Jeremy Johnson from Phineas and Ferb; It is up to Nate, Sora and Candace Flynn to rescue them and stop the one behind this: The ABANDONED! New Franchises Note: All of these franchises are of Disney, with the exception of a few of them... Since they were more created for the spin off channel: Disney XD. But either way.... *101 Dalmatians *Big Hero 6 *Burton-Verse *Doraemon *Ducktales *Indiana Jones *Inside Out *Kingdom Hearts *Lab Rats *Lilo and Stitch *Phineas and Ferb *Star Wars *Toy Story *Yo-Kai Watch Returning Franchises *DC Comics *Marvel Comics *Robot Chicken *The Wizard of Oz List of Levels *The Temple of Doom, DOCTOR DOOM! (Universe: Indiana Jones) (Foes: Doctor Doom's Henchmen, Temple Guards, Negatibuzz, Kaima) (Boss: Doctor Doom) (Person in Peril: Willie Scott) *Experiment 101 (Universe: Lilo and Stitch) (Foes: Orange Construct Warriors, Suspicioni, Leadoni, Red Latern Soldier) (Boss: Cruella Deville) (Person in Peril: Nani Pelekai) *A Galaxy Far, Far Away... (Universe: Star Wars) (Foes: Stormtroopers, Microbots, Beagle Boys, Sea Monkey) (Boss: Mckraken and Rancor) (Person in Peril: Jar Jar Binks) *Yokai of Sunnyside (Universe: Toy Story) (Foes: Negatibuzz, Abodabat, Rollen, Slitheref, Komane, Bruff) (Boss: Magica de Spell and Dr. Maddiman) (Person in Peril: Rex) *Terror Time in a Young Girl's Mind (Universe: Inside Out) (Foes: Normbots, Droidekas, Peckpocket, Tengloom) (Boss: Gargaros, Prison Breaker, Grappletell, Robonyan 28, Whismallow Man and Jangles the Clown) (Person in Peril: Ms. Scribbles) *Traversing Through Traverse Town (Universe: Kingdom Hearts) (Foes: The Heartless, Tantroni, Flying Monkeys, Gelatin Minis) (Boss: Gelatin Monster, Wargoyle and The Abandoned) (Person in Peril: Minnie Mouse) *Return to the 2nd Dimension (Universe: Phineas and Ferb) (Foes: Stormtroopers, Normbots, Gnomes, Porcupines and Castbots) (Boss: Platyborg and Sephiroth) (Person in peril: Carl the Intern) *The Slimamander Strikes Back (Universe: Yo-Kai Watch) (Foes: Stormtroopers, Emblem Soldier, Flying Monkeys and Beagle Boys) (Bosses: Oogie Boogie, AT-AT, Goozim and Slimamander) (Persion in peril: Komasan and Komajiro) *Praise Be New Imagination Land (Universe: Burton-Verse) (Foes: Sea Monkeys, Skeleton Pirates, Brainwashed Mind Workers) (Bosses: Mr. Whiskers and Rhino) Characters This is a list of characters that appear within the game 101 Dalmatians *Cadpig *Lucky *Mooch *Spot Big Hero 6 *Baymax *Fred *Gogo Tamago *Honey Lemon *Hiro Takachiho *Wasabi-No-Ginger Burton-Verse *Edward Scissorhands *Jack Skellington *James Henry Trotter *Miss Spider *Peewee Herman *Sally *Sparky *Victor Frankenstein DC Comics *Dex-Starr *Green Lantern *Indigo-1 *Larfleeze *Saint Walker *Star Sapphire Doraemon *Doraemon *Noby *Sneech *Sue *Big G *Dorami Ducktales *Darkwing Duck *Scrooge McDuck Indiana Jones *Henry Jones *Mutt Williams *Short Round *Willie Scott Inside Out *Anger *Bing Bong *Disgust *Fear *Joy *Sadness Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Riku *Donald Duck *Goofy Lab Rats *Leo Dooley *Adam Davenport *Bree Davenport *Chase Davenport Lilo and Stitch *Lilo *Stitch *Reuben *Yuna Marvel Comics *Drax *Gamora *Groot *Star-Lord Phineas and Ferb *Candace Flynn *Doctor Doofensmirtz *Ferb Fletcher *Isabelle Garcia Shapiro *Norm *Perry the Platypus *Phineas Flynn *Terry the Turtle Robot Chicken *Bat Monkey *Mo-Larr Star Wars *C-3PO *Chewbacca *General Leia *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *R2-D2 *Boba Fett *Darth Vader The Wizard of Oz *China Girl *Finley the Flying Monkey *Glinda the Good Witch *Oz, the Great and Powerful Toy Story *Woody *Buzz *Jesse *Zurg Yo-Kai Watch *Hungramps *Jibanyan *Kyubi *Manjimutt *Nate Adams *Robonyan *Shogunyan *Venoct *Whisper *USApyon Voice Cast Main Characters *Johnny Yong Bosch: Nate Adams *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Ashley Tisdale: Candence Flynn Category:The Disaster Builder Saga Category:Sequels Category:Expansions Category:Games